Maintenant c'est fini
by Seelight et Clove-Stoneheart
Summary: Qui vous dit que Clove a toujours été une tueuse sanguinaire ? Voici les Jeux de Clove, ainsi que la réponse à la question "pourquoi est-ce devenu une tueuse ?" In progress car je vais peut être faire un OS sur la réaction de sa famille, mais ça dépend...


**_Cela fait longtemps que je voulais écrire un OS sur Clove. C'est mon perso préféré d' Hunger Games et sa mort m'a tellement fait pleurer ( et oui !). J'espère de tout mon cœur que cet OS vous plaira et que vous verrez Clove d'une autre façon après… Gros bisous et merci de me lire._**

**_Au fait, je vous conseille d'écouter So cold, de Ben Cocks et Storm, de Lifehouse. Mais je ne sais pas si vous aussi vous trouverez que ça colle avec l'OS... Par contre, essayez pas la Macarena, ça marche bof..._**

* * *

**Tout cela est fini**

* * *

Les yeux verts de la petite fille brillaient de joie. Elle avait positionné ses mains de façon à bien garder le papillon qu'elle avait attrapé enfermé, mais sans le tuer. Elle courait le montrer à sa mère. Clove était comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge, heureuse de vivre, innocente, gentille, bien que très intelligente. Elle présenta le papillon multicolore à sa mère.

-Regarde maman, j'ai attrapé un pipaillon !

Elle aimait bien dire ''pipaillon'', cela la faisait rire.

Sa mère poussa un soupir d'exaspération et prit le papillon entre ses mains aux ongles trop longs. Elle broya la créature et fit tomber les lambeaux sur le sol. Clove commença à pleurer avant que sa mère ne lui assène une gifle qui la fit taire.

-Des gamineries ! Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner pour les Jeux, au lieu de t'amuser comme une enfant !

Mais Clove était une enfant. Une enfant que ses parents essayaient de faire grandir trop vite. Ils voulaient à tout prix en faire une tueuse sanguinaire. Ils voulaient qu'elle participe au Hunger Games et qu'elle revienne couverte de gloire. Et même si elle ne revenait pas, ils pensaient qu'il vaut mieux mourir dans l'arène que dans la honte. Clove, elle, avait une vague idée de ce qu'étaient les Jeux.

-Regarde ta sœur ! Elle s'entrainait déjà à ton âge, elle !

-Pa-pardon…

La sœur de Clove était une tueuse née. Elle avait toujours vouée une fascination morbide aux Jeux. Elle aimait voir le sang des tributs agonisants. Elle avait presque réussit à oublier qu'elle était une humaine. Et cela terrifiait Clove.

Clove était un ange, toujours à se soucier du bien-être d'autrui.

Mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents, bien que cela soit difficile.

-Regarde moi dans mes yeux quand je te parle, rugit la femme au cœur de pierre qui servait de mère à Clove.

Clove leva les yeux vers cette femme qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Clove n'arrivait pas à détester. Le regard glacial la fit frissonner.

-Ramasse, lui ordonna la sans-cœur.

Elle lui indiqua les restes du papillon. La petite fille s'agenouilla et prit les morceaux colorés dans ses mains tremblantes. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'enfant aux cheveux bruns. Elle avait apprit à pleurer silencieusement, à garder sa tristesse pour elle. Elle se détruisait petit à petit. Ils la détruisaient un peu plus chaque jour. Sa vie ressemblait étrangement à une chanson que sa grand-mère lui chantait. Sa grand-mère détestait les carrières.

_Pour elle, ce carnage n'avait aucun sens,_

_Elle voulait juste vivre et sourire_

_Car garder son innocence,_

_C'était son seul désir_

* * *

C'était la première fois le Clove voyait les Jeux. Elle regardait avec dégoût la boucherie à travers l'écran de la télévision. Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. A six ans, voir de pareilles horreurs, ce n'est pas normal. Son père se leva d'un bond, monta le son de la télévision au maximum attrapa violement les mains de sa fille, les lui enleva des oreilles avant de lui relever les paupières.

-Regarde ! Regarde ta sœur tuer, prends exemple sur elle !

Clove fixa alors le sourire malsain figé sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Une question franchit alors les lèvres de l'enfant. Mais cette question, elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

-Moi aussi je devrai tuer, plus tard ?

-Oui, lui répondit sèchement sa mère. Tu tortureras, tu regarderas avec joie la vie quitter les yeux de tes victimes. Alors, à ce moment là, nous serons fiers de toi. Peut-être même autant que nous sommes fiers de ta sœur.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme elle ! C'est dégoutant !

Sa mère se leva en ricanant méchamment et dit à son mari :

-Regarde-la, comme elle est mignonne… Je ne veux pas devenir comme elle, c'est dégoutant, elle imitait la petite voix fluette de Clove.

-Elle est faible, c'est une bonne à rien. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on continue de lui porter la moindre attention…

Ces paroles blessèrent Clove au plus profond de son âme. Et même la plus belle des excuses n'aurait su guérir cette blessure. Mais Clove ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ces paroles lui avaient fait autant de mal. Elle pensait même que tout cela serait vite oublié, que la plaie se refermerait avec le temps.

Mais les blessures psychologiques ne sont pas comme celle physiques, qui se soignent de quelques manières. Les blessures de Clove, seule la mort pourrait les apaiser.

Mais ses parents, elle les aimait. Sa sœur, elle l'aimait. Clove n'arrivait pas à détester.

_Ils ont essayé de la faire changer,_

_De lui faire aimer_

_La douleur teintant les yeux des cadavres ensanglantés_

_Mais elle a résisté._

* * *

Clove foula le sol moquetté du centre d'entraînement. Elle découvrit l'endroit où naissaient les tueurs qu'elle aurait dû admirer. Elle regarda avec effroi les corps trop musclés des carrières plus âgés qu'elle. Elle savait qu'un jour peut-être, elle devrait les affronter. La fillette de dix ans était seule, elle n'avait aucun ami. La solitude ne la dérangeait pas, mais parfois, elle aimerait avoir une personne à qui parler. Une voix résonna alors dans tout le bâtiment, ordonnant aux plus jeunes de se rassembler au troisième étage.

C'est là que le lavage de cerveau commença.

Clove resta tout à fait indifférente à ce bourrage de crâne. Elle ne se laissait jamais influencer par des idées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle choisit de se spécialiser dans le lancer de couteaux. « Je pourrai tuer de loin comme ça… Sans voir quelles seront mes victimes… » Pensa Clove.

Dans l'après-midi, on évalua le potentiel de tout les enfants de l'âge de Clove, puis ont les classa dans des groupes, le groupe 1 rassemblait les très forts, le 2, les forts… et ainsi de suite jusqu'au 5, étant le plus faible. Clove se retrouva dans le 5. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort car elle voulait aller dans ce groupe. Elle savait très bien que plus on était dans un groupe au niveau élevé, plus on essayait de formater nos idées. En étant dans le 5, elle avait moins de chances de devenir une tueuse.

-Quoi, dans le groupe 5 ?!

Clove baissa les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié ses parents. Ils étaient fous de rage. La mère de Clove se leva vivement de sa chaise. Plus par habitude que par instinct, Clove protégea son visage. Sa mère fit une grimace, comme si elle était dégoutée par sa fille puis dit méchamment :

-J'vais pas te taper, le merde, ça éclabousse.

La sœur de la pauvre enfant entra dans la pièce en riant.

-Quoi, ce ''truc'' est dans le groupe 5 , elle désigna Clove du menton. J'ai une trainée qui me sert de sœur alors que j'ai gagné les Jeux i peine deux ans ? C'est une blague ?

L'intéressée retenait ses larmes, serrait ses poings. Elle voulait crier, les frapper.

Elle voulait les faire souffrir comme ils la faisaient souffrir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tuer sa famille.

Alors elle allait se venger sur d'autres personnes.

Finalement, ses parents avaient eu raison d'elle.

Elle allait devenir une meurtrière, torturer ses victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elles la supplient d'arrêter, se délecter de la peur qu'elle pourra lire dans leurs yeux.

_Puis sa vie a soudain changé de couleur,_

_Ses blessures ses sont réveillées_

_Elle voulait faire partager sa douleur_

_Faire souffrir, telle était sa volonté._

* * *

Clove devint alors peu à peu un de ces enfants qui tuent le sourire aux lèvres. Au début, elle avait eu un peu de mal à changer, mais sa souffrance était telle que cela ne dura pas longtemps. Son visage était toujours fermé, un sourire n'y avait pas sa place. Dans ce visage inexpressif encore légèrement marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance, on ne pouvait voir qu'une toute petite lueur de haine qui dansait dans ses iris verts. Elle ne parlait presque jamais, à quoi bon ? Personne ne l'écoutait. Parfois, elle restait toute une journée dans la forêt qui bordait le district deux. Ses sanglots se perdaient dans le souffle du vent. Alors, elle regrettait son ancienne vie. Dans ces moments là, elle aurait préféré continuer de se faire rabaisser par sa famille et ne pas être devenue un monstre. Et puis ses parents ne lui accordaient pas plus d'importance que quand elle était encore ''humaine''. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ils continuaient de l'insulter. Elle pleurait encore et encore, ses jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine, sa tête posée sur ses genoux.

Elle avait oublié d'oublier qu'elle était humaine.

_Elle se cachait derrière un masque de cruauté_

_Tous ses gestes étaient feints_

_Jamais elle n'arriva à oublier_

_Que son âme était encore celle d'un bambin._

* * *

- Excuse-toi.

Le ton de Clove était sec, Le grand blond qui se tenait devant elle la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'es passé devant et tu m'as coupé dans mon élan.

-Tranché dans le caribou tu veux dire ?

Il explosa de rire, fier de lui. Clove commençait à perdre patience. Elle tapait du pied.

-Dégage.

Le garçon ne bougea pas.

-DEGAGE !

Le blond reprit son sérieux, son regard devint menaçant.

-Tu sais à qui tu parles au moins ?

-Non, je devrais le savoir, questionna Clove en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est toujours bon de connaître le prénom de celui qui va te tuer si tu continue comme ça.

-Ok, bah si tu dis que c'est important… Moi c'est Clove. Au revoir !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du centre d'entraînement.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre tôt, car demain avait lieu la moisson.

* * *

-CLOVE STONEHEART !

Les yeux de Clove se remplirent de larmes. De larmes de bonheur. Enfin elle allait quitter cette saleté de district, faire la fierté de ses parents. Et après, elle pourrait peut être même redevenir humaine. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Après les Jeux, elle serait définitivement un monstre. Elle refoula ses larmes, fendit la foule, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'estrade. Un début de sourire se dessina sur son visage. Enfin… Tout était fini. Elle ne verrait sans doute plus jamais ses parents. Plus jamais elle ne sera sous estimée. Le grand blond qu'elle avait vu au centre se porta volontaire. Clove s'en fichait. Tout était presque fini…

La famille de Clove entra dans la pièce pour venir lui dire adieu. Son père lui tendit une photo.

-On a regardé la rediff' de la moisson à la va-vite. Celle là, c'est une survivante. J'aurais bien voulu l'avoir comme fille à la place d'une moins que rien comme toi.

Clove regarda la fille présente sur la photo. Elle avait une silhouette de chasseuse. La brune lâcha la photo et enfonça ses ongles dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Cette fille, là, sur la photo… Elle allait la tuer, la faire souffrir. Pour montrer à ses parents qu'elle n'était pas une traînée… Cette fille là, ce sera sa première victime.

-Par vite et reviens tard, cria sa mère en sortant.

_Partir d'ici, quitter ceux qui la détruisaient_

_Elle en avait toujours rêvé_

_Avancer vers la mort sans s'arrêter_

_C'est ce qu'elle voulait_

* * *

-Pour attirer les sponsors, vous allez feindre une histoire d'amour, ok ?

Les deux tributs hochèrent la tête, attentifs aux paroles de leur sponsors. Rester en vie était la seule chose qui les intéressait. Ils étaient prêts à tout, même à s'embrasser devant tout Panem. Seul leur district allait être indigné par ça, et même, en rentrant, ils pourront dire que c'était du cinéma.

-Toi, Cato, tu es amoureux de Clove, mais elle, elle ne t'aime pas. Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle fait croire… Pour la rendre jalouse, tu te rapproche de Glimmer, celle du un. Vous suivez ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Et après, Clove, tu avoues ton amour à Cato.

Tout ce cinéma épuisait Clove, qui détestait Cato. Mais elle voulait rentrer vivante… Donc…

Le gong retentit, au plus grand bonheur de Clove. Cette fille du feu, elle allait la tuer. Elle récupéra des couteaux dans la corne d'abondance. Sa première cible fût Katniss. Elle lança son premier couteau. « Salope ! » Katniss eu juste le temps de se protéger la nuque avec son sac. Clove jura comme un beau diable. Il fallait qu'elle tue, tout de suite. La fille du feu avait déjà disparut. Clove se jeta sur un tribut au hasard et lui trancha la gorge. « Vous êtes fiers de moi maintenant ! »

_Elle s'est sentie forte et vengée_

_Lorsqu'elle a vu le sang sur ses mains_

_Mais son âme était souillée_

_Et elle le savait bien_

* * *

-Clove, pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ?

Clove se retourna vers Cato et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ton vrai visage. Tu caches ta faiblesse.

Ces mots poignardèrent Clove. Lui aussi disait qu'elle était faible. Tout comme sa famille lui rappelait si souvent.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit Clove en haussant les sourcils.

Alors elle s'allongea près du feu que Marvel avait fait, dos à Cato. Elle pleura, sans bruit et s'endormit "du sommeil de l'enclume de méandres des ténèbres", comme disait Glimmer. D'ailleurs, cette fille faisait pitié à Clove, à croire que Cato l'aimait.

Et puis vint le feu qui les poussa jusqu'à Katniss. Lorsque Clove la vit, perchée dans un arbre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de fantasmer sur la façon de la tuer. Elle aurait pu monter dans cet arbre, mais Clove avait le vertige. Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que ni Glimmer ni Cato ne réussissent à la tuer avant elle. Ce fût Joli-Coeur qui donna la meilleure solution. Alors ils s'installèrent au pied de l'arbre et attendirent sagement. Ils fûrent réveillés par les guêpes tueuses, Clove réussit à s'en sortir ainsi que Cato et Marvel. Glimmer et la fille du quatre y perdrent la vie.

Ce fût alors le tour de Marvel. Clove le regretta beaucoup car elle avait forgé une vraie amitiée avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le changement de règles, elle sauta dans les bras de Cato en riant. Ils s'étaient beaucoup raprochés depuis le début de Jeux. Et le festin... C'est ce qui réjouit le plus Clove. Elle supplia Cato de la laisser tuer la fille du feu. Il accepta, mais lui fît promettre de l'appeler si quelque chose tournait mal.

Clove bloqua Katniss entre ses jambes. Oui, elle allait la tuer.

La faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la supplie d'arrêter et de la tuer. Lui faire payer tout ce que ses parents lui avaient fait subir.

Puis tout ce passa très vite.

Elle voulait faire souffrir Katniss autant que ses parents l'avaient fait souffrir elle. Alors elle a d'abord parlé de Rue.

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait du sol. C'était Tresh.

-CATO ! CATO !

Elle ne l'appelait pas pour qu'il vienne la sauver. Juste pour qu'il fasse la peau à cette pouffe de Katniss.

-CATO !

Une pierre s'abattit sur sa tempe, Tresh laissa tomber Clove. Il s'enfuit ainsi que Katniss Everdeen, cette saloperie de fille de feu.

-CLOVE !

Les cris se rapprochèrent.

-CLOVE !

Les accents de Cato étaient douloureux. Clove l'ignorait mais il était réellement tombé amoureux d'elle. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Clove, qui était secouée de convulsions. Soudain, plus rien. Mais elle était toujours vivante.

-Reste avec moi !

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Clove.

C'étaient des larmes de joies.

Car il y avait quelqu'un qui la suppliait de rester. Mais surtout parce que tout était vraiment fini.

-Regarde-moi !

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Cato lui ferma alors les yeux. Clove voulait crier pour qu'il lui rouvre car elle n'avait même plus la force de la faire d'elle-même. Elle voulait continuer de voir l'herbe verte sur laquelle elle succombait. « Laisse moi voir la lumière, je t'en prie ! ».La lumière l'apaiserait, mais elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle se sentait partir.

_Mieux vaut mourir dans l'arène que dans la honte_.

N'importe quoi…

Elle était heureuse que tout cela soit enfin terminé. Plus jamais elle ne souffrirait.

La douleur l'irradiait, elle voulait que Cato caresse ses cheveux, qu'il la rassure un peu, car la mort l'effrayait. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine, comme si il voulait en sortir pour ne pas succomber lui aussi. L'air brûlait ses poumons, chaque battement de coeur lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard planté au plus profond de sa chair. Elle voulu parler, mais elle ne réussit même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Une sorte de grognement rauque sortit tout de même de sa gorge. Cela signifiait "Gagne". Clove entendit Cato se redresser brusquement. Si elle n'avait pas les yeux fermés, elle aurait vu les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du colosse. Un sanglot déchira le silence et déchira le coeur de Clove par la même occasion. Cato parla volontairement en chuchotant. Le silence est comme un buvard dans lequel on a peur de voir ses mots disparaître.

-Bonne nuit Clove. Fait de b-

La phrase de Cato se perdit dans un sanglot. Dans un effort colossal, il continua :

-Beaux rêves...

Clove émit un autre grognement qui signifiait "Ne t'en fais pas". Alors, elle eu l'impression de tomber dans une abîme horriblement profonde. Ensuite, il lui parut qu'elle était là sans vraiment être là. Son corps s'engourdissait, sa tête tournait. Cato prit sa main dans la sienne. C'est ce geste qui acheva Clove car elle s'abandonna à la mort, rassurée.

Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans fin, sans rêves. Un sourire était fixé sur son visage. Elle dormait paisiblement. Cato hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons, il frappa la terre de ses poings. Clove étaient partie, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Dans son dernier soupir, Clove avait réalisé quelque chose qui lui avait paru impossible. Elle aimait Cato.

Cato prit Clove dans ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière, comme s'il voulait la bercer.

**_Tout était fini._**

_Elle pleurait sa vie_

_Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie_

_Car toute les douleurs, les moqueries,_

_Tout cela était fini_

* * *

_Ca vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ^^_


End file.
